


Ashes of the Dawn

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Comeplay, Kinkalot, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sad Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: The times when Merlin sent Arthur to war were the worst. Armoring him, handing him his sword, and silently praying that when the sun set and the battle won or lost, Merlin would see his king come back to him alive. Written for Kinkalot round 3, Kink link. Comeplay & Marking/Possessive behavior were the links I chose.





	Ashes of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by DragonForce.

_I have seen the sorrow in your eyes_  
_How I wish I'd made things better_  
_Find the strength to leave the past behind_  
_Just one more time, we'll live again_

The times when Merlin sent Arthur to war were the worst. Armoring him, handing him his sword, and silently praying that when the sun set and the battle won or lost, Merlin would see his king come back to him alive. Emotions ran high, and Merlin never knew if he was going to burst into hysterical tears or hysterical laughter at any given moment. And when the time came for Arthur to lead his army, to leave Merlin to be at the head of the charge, Merlin felt a piece of himself go with him in the best and worst possible way.

“Come here,” Merlin said to Arthur the night before, holding his hand out. Arthur stepped forward, allowing Merlin to caress his fingers reverentially over his cheek. Merlin held Arthur’s gaze, unblinking and steady, and recognized the unease of fear behind the mask of courage and strength he wore at all times. Fear that this would be the last time they would see each other. 

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, his voice breaking in the quiet of the tent, and with it Merlin’s heart. He wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, pulling him close. He could feel the steady thrum of Arthur’s pulse matching the rhythm of his own as he automatically found his place in his king’s arms, their bodies fitting together as perfectly as if they were always meant to be one.

“I wish we could run away and leave all this behind,” Merlin murmured into Arthur’s shoulder, knowing even if Arthur agreed with him it would never happen. Arthur’s sense of honor was too well developed, and Merlin knew he wouldn’t love him half as much as he did if that weren’t the case. He squeezed his eyes shut, cold tendrils of fear wrapping around him as his arms tightened around Arthur. “How do I know you’ll be safe tomorrow?” he asked, hoarse.

Arthur was silent for one heartbeat, then two. “You don’t,” he finally answered, raw and honest. Merlin already knew the answer, just wished it could be different.

“Lie with me?” Merlin asked softly, rather than railing against fate the way he fiercely wanted to. Even if Arthur returned safe from each battle, another would be waiting to try and take him away, and the frustration was enough to drive Merlin mad.

Instead of answering, Arthur plucked at Merlin’s belt, unfastening it and allowing it to drop to the ground before focusing his attention on removing his tunic and breeches. Merlin did the same to Arthur, desperation punctuating every movement, until they were both naked in the flickering candlelight. Merlin combed his fingers through Arthur’s hair, and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment, the ocean and the sky, before Arthur slowly sank to his knees, dragging his hands along Merlin’s sides. When Arthur reached his hips, he held him steady as he flicked his tongue out against the head of Merlin’s cock. Merlin stared down at Arthur with wide eyes, watching his king dart his eyes up momentarily, then gently brought a hand to wrap around the base of his cock, pulling the foreskin down so he could lay an openmouthed kiss on Merlin’s frenulum. He then slipped the head of his cock between his lips to suck.

Merlin gasped and leaned over Arthur as if he wanted to protect him even as he received pleasure from him, allowing himself to moan. Arthur laved his tongue over Merlin’s cock, tracing the shape of it before tonguing the slit and drawing another heated noise from Merlin's throat. He swallowed thickly, doubling over to rest his forehead on the crown of Arthur’s head, releasing a shaky breath. He inhaled Arthur’s familiar scent, the sweat of the day mixed with the soap he used in his hair, and knew that he had to do _something_ for this man, this king he would lay down his life for. Anything to ensure that he wouldn't lose him on the morrow.

“Don’t swallow,” he said urgently, murmuring against his king's hair as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation of his climax. Arthur worked his hand over the base of Merlin’s shaft, and it only took a few more strokes and sucks to bring Merlin over the edge, shooting his seed over Arthur’s talented tongue. As his orgasm subsided, Merlin pulled back and let his softening cock slip from Arthur’s mouth. He replaced it with his fingers, fingertips caressing through the combined come and saliva pooled on Arthur’s tongue.

Arthur made a questioning noise but Merlin ignored him, removing his fingers and running them lovingly over his lips, before moving lower to trace the shapes of protective runes across Arthur’s shoulders and collarbones. Over and over he dipped his fingers into Arthur’s mouth, the runes a glossy, pearly art painted on the canvas of Arthur’s golden skin.

Safety.

Strength.

Possession.

Arthur was his, under his protection and as much as he belonged to Arthur in body and soul, Arthur belonged to Merlin. If at all possible he wanted to guarantee that Arthur would walk away from the fight. Even if he couldn't actually make that guarantee. Even if his actions were an exercise in futility.

He hoped it wasn’t.

The slick of semen and saliva was rapidly drying as Merlin looked over his handiwork. Arthur’s chest was covered in runes, a large bindrune over his heart declaring him to be Merlin’s. He ran a finger over Arthur’s cheek, leaning in for a stolen kiss. His tongue dipped inside Arthur’s mouth, stealing what was left of the come on his tongue for himself. Pulling back, he wordlessly called on his magic, the edges of his vision going gold as he imbued the runes with power and making true the intentions written on his king. The runes shimmered as magic washed over them, glittering like the sun on a still lake. Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath catch as he experienced the power rush, and Merlin quieted any protests his king might have voiced with a soft caress of his thumb over Arthur’s lower lip.

“Let me do this,” he whispered. “Let me give us tomorrow.”


End file.
